Why Did You Do It
by always run with scissors
Summary: Fairy Tails one and only celestial wizard is found crucified on a tree and not Levy how will things turn out between her and the iron dragon slayer who is also here mate. Lucy X Gajeel
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone please know that this is my first time writing for Fairy tail and the story is going to start off right when Team Natsu gets back to Fairy Tail and sees it destroyed.**

* * *

Team Natsu sighed as the were walking through Magnolia Natsu and Happy were talking about how Natsu was going to face Erza once they got back to Fairy Tail. Gray was lost in his day dream while Erza was carrying all of their stuff. Last but not least Lucy was stretching her arms as she thought about how nice it would be to be back in her nice soft bed.

"Ha Ha was that and awesome job or what?" Natsu says with a smile with his hands be hind his arms and his arms sticking up.

"Well the client sure things so." Happy says flying in between Gray and Natsu.

"Face it you guys are just lucky I decided to come along." Gray says while looking straight ahead.

"Were lucky you begged to come with us. How do you figure?" Natsu says glaring at gray because of what he just said.

Lucy Just rolled her eyes as Natsu and Gray started to get into a heated argument with both of their four heads pushed together glaring at each other. However Lucy looked behind her and saw an agitated look on Erza's face Erza then dropped the ropes connected to their stuff and walked up to Natsu and Gray who were still yelling at each other.

"That's enough you boys now please get dressed." Ersa says saying the last part directly to Gray. Gray the looks down and sees the all of his cloths except for his boxers are gone.

"Hey sorry to interrupt your conversation but-" Lucy start as she walks up to her team mates with flu in her arms shaking. "when I took this job I was originally thinking it would be more of a solo mission you know so why did you all have to come along?" Lucy say holding up the flyer for the mission they went on.

"Ah come on isn't it obvious?" Natsu say to Lucy with his arms at his side.

"No I don't think so."

"Were Fairy Tails strongest team so we go to stick together." Natsu then points at the rest of the team with his thumb.

"And don't you forget it." Gray says with Happy on his shoulder while Erza smiles and makes a noise from the back of her throat agreeing with them.

"No job is to tough not for Me, Happy, Erza, and old droopy draws here." Natsu says while Gray asks Natsu not to call him that.

"Um you forgot me." Lucy says a little hurt by his remark Natsu then apologized and said he was just joking and Erza said that she must be punished and gave Lucy the opportunity to hit her. Lucy denied not wanting to hit her friend and also saying how it wasn't in her best interest and Natsu and Gray agreed with her.

However as they were walking they noticed everyone looking at them with worried or sympathetic looks and whispering among themselves.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Gray says looking ahead. The only reply he got was from happy and he said how it was not the good kind of stare.

"It feels like pity-" However Erza was never able to complete her sentence because when to look ahead again she gasped at what she saw as well as the rest of the team. It was Fairy Tail the entire place was destroyed by long pieces of metal sticking out of the building.

"Why why does the guild look so bazar?" Erza says as she looks at the guild with a glare wanting to know what happened to it.

"No I don't understand." Lucy says while covering her mouth she then felt Flu shake in her arms more violently she looks down a holds him closer to her to try and calm him down.

"Are guild. Someone did this to our guild." Natsu says while shaking violently trying to control the burning fire inside of him which wanted to become an inferno and destroy everything in its path. Erza then asks who would do such a thing. Mira then walks up behind them and answers Erza's question with three simple words which put fear into her heart.

"It was Phantom." Mira says as she looks back at her destroyed home.

"You mean PHANTOM did this!?" Natsu hisses while putting saying phantoms with pure hatred and rage. Mira and Team Natsu walked down to the basement of the guild to see most of the guild members drinking or looking down and depressed which was no surprise.

**(LUCY'S POV)**

I couldn't believe what was happening Fairy Tail was attacked and they almost destroyed the entire guild. I the heard jet say how Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord have always been on bad terms but this was ridiculous. As we walked up to Master Makarov I noticed the beer in his hand.

"YO What's Up kids." The master says clearly drunk out of his mind but I can see why.

"Why are you all just stiting around down here!" Natsu yell at the drunken old man that master then asks me if I finished the job like a girl which I found creepy and disturbing at the same time but I reminded myself that he is drunk.

"Master do you understand the gravity of this situation." Erza says to Makarov while trying to figure out why he is not doing anything.

"The guild hall has been completely destroyed." Makarov then starts to tell us not to worry because no one was here when the guild was attacked and that no one was hurt well except all of our spirits. However Natsu didn't take the news master told them well and started to complain about how we should get revenge while I agree with Natsu I know it is not the right thing to do if we go and destroy their guild hall how are we better than them.

"Natsu that's enough out of you." Makarov says then he stretches out his hand and slaps me on the butt and I couldn't help but blush.

"and why did you slap me." I say now looking at Master who just realized who he really hit and blush and started to laugh while running away with his arm in the air. Ya he is most diffidently drunk.

"Hey where are you going old man?" Natsu says still glaring at the master.

"Natsu I bet this is harder on him then it is on us remember guilds fighting each other is strictly forbidden by the counsel." I say to Natsu making sure he know we can't just attack them.

"Lucy is right if the master dose not want us to go to war then we respect his choice. " Erza says looking at Natsu. I then decide it is time to go home and go to sleep and hopefully pick up that white wall paper I ordered to change the pink one in my room and hey just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like pink that much to have it on my wall. The only reason I bought the room was because it is close to the guild hall and it was the only one I could afford at the time.

**(Time Skip)**

Right now I'm walking home with my suite case in my left hand and my wall paper that I just picked up from the hardware store. Right now Flu was walking in front of me showing me the way home but I know my way to my own house I just want him to feel like he is accomplishing something because he can't really help me in battle but I still want it to know that I care for him.

When we got to my apartment I open my door and I felt like there was steam literally coming out of my ears when I saw my team sitting at the table in the middle of the room with a bunch of food set up.

I then grab my suite case and throw it at Natsu and start yelling at them because they have broken in to my house... again.

"Why are you here?!" I couldn't help but yell at them. Erza just drinks from her tea cup.

"Since the guild has been attacked we can assume there are Phantom Lord members in town." Erza tells me sipping from her tea more.

"They probably know were everyone in Fairy Tail lives right now." Gray says in a sad sort of way.

"That is why everyone in Fairy Tail is having a slumber party tonight." Happy yells he then grabs another fish off of the table and starts devouring it and saving its salty taste.

"You are an attractive teenage girl after all I wasn't entirely comfortably with you being here all alone with Natsu and Gray. I could only relax if I stayed here as well " Erza says smiling at me. Then flu and Happy start going through my stuff trying to find anything of interest I then give them both my famous Lucy kick.

"Okay well at least next time warn me because tonight I plan on changing the ugly pink wall paper with this white one." I say to them and show it to them.

"I thought you liked your wall paper that is why you got this place." Natsu says with a confused look on his face.

"Okay just because I am a girl dose not mean I like pink and also the only reason I bought this place was because it is close to the guild and it was the only place hear in town that I could afford at the time." I tell him with an annoyed look on my face. I the start moving things around as I put up the wall paper It took me about a half an hour thanks to Erza and Gray helping out also wanting to not look at the ugly pink ever again. I then noticed I would need at least two more sheets of the wall paper.

"Hey guys I will be back I have to go gets some more sheets for the wall okay." I just hear an okay from Natsu, a nod from Gray, and a noise from Erza. I then leave my apartment and start walking to the hardware store where I got the wall paper from which was only a 15 minute walk. As I was walking I couldn't help but feel some one was watching me how ever when I turned around all I saw was deep red eyes and then everything went black.

**(Back at Lucy's house NO POV)**

"Hey guys Lucy's been gone for a lone time should we go looking for her." Gray say kind of worried as he looked at Erza in her pajamas and Natsu laying on the ground with Happy on his chest.

"Na Lucy is fine I bet she is just getting in to an argument with the sales guy because you know she does hate when people charge her for stuff that is too much." Natsu says which is a complete lie.

"I guess." Gray says unsure.

"Lucy will be home soon it is best we all get some shut eye." Erza says as she looks at both of the boys. Natsu and Gray both listen to Erza and go to sleep not knowing the amount of pain Lucy was in right now.

**(Time Skip The Next morning)**

Team Natsu woke up and realized that Lucy wasn't at her house so they decided to go check the guild. When they got their they asked master Mokorav if he had seen her and they also asked Levy and her group.** (In this story Levy and her group never get crucified to the tree)**

Just as they were about to go out looking for her the guild doors slam open and Mira is there with tears steaming down her face.

"Mira what's wrong?" Levy asks as she hugs the crying girl.

"I-in the P-p-park." Mira was able to get out of her wails. Knowing Lucy had to wait team Natsu including the master when down to the park to notice a large group of people standing there some scared, some crying, and some just mind blown. How ever when the got to the tree they couldn't stop the gasp leaving their mouths as the see a person crucified on the tree with her wrists nailed by some metal and a Phantom Lord symbol on her stomach.

And this girl that is on the tree is none other then Fairy Tails only Celestial Wizard Lucy.

"I knew we should have went looking for her." Gray says looking away not wanting to see his friend in pain. Lucy then looks up a them and says only two words.

"Help me." Master Makarov the walks up to see the horrifying sight of one of his children crucified on to a tree out in public. The staff that he was holding broke in his grip as his eyes turned white from rage.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" He yells out.

* * *

**Well I hoped everyone liked this first chapter I hope to have the next chapter up in a few hours or tomorrow also Just Saying this now this is a**

**LUCY X GAJEEL story and I'm not really going to go into the large battles between everyone.**

**And if you see a misspelling forgive me.**


	2. Day after

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**(Gajeel's POV)**

Stupid Fairy Tail morons. Right now I'm looking at their shitty ass guild which was a pleasure to destroy and might I just say nothing could have made me happier. I could help the grin on my face. However as I was admiring my work of art a sweet smell hit my nose. It smelt like strawberries with vanilla I could feel my mouth watering at what it would taste like so I follow it

As I got closer to the smell the stronger it got and when I found out what the smell was coming from. A blond hair girl who had the perfect curvy body and the most perfect sized breast. I soon felt my dick become dreadfully hard at just the sight of her. Then I felt my mind fog up with the thought of me claiming her and her screaming my name as I bit my sharp teeth into her neck.

I start to follow her more however it was then I notice the guild mark on her hand. Fairy Tail. I don't know where it came from but the deep growl came from behind the throat. I will show her the consequences of being a Fairy Tail.

I jump down and land softly on my feet and chase after her. Right as she turns around to see me I get lost in her eyes for a few seconds before I knock her out. I don't know why but when I knocked her out I felt as there was a heavy weight on top of my chest.

I growl again at the girl for making me feel this way I then pick her up and get the perfect idea.

**(Time Skip NO POV)**

Gajeel just got back to his guild with a grin plastered on my face. When he walk in everyone stops talking and looks at him with fear written on their faces.

'That's right you should fear me' Ho though as he went and got some metal to eat

As Gajeel was eating the iron on his platter he couldn't help his mind drift on to the girl he nailed to the tree in the park. He felt a shiver run down his spine and he don't know what the fuck for.

"Hey Gajeel we really showed those Fairy tai-" The mage was never able to finish his sentence because Gajeel punched him across the hall with his iron arm.

"How many times have I told you I don't like to be bothered while I'm eating." Gajeel said pissed off as his metal arm when back to normal while everyone laughs at the guy he just punched.

"And besides those Fairy Tail clowns can't challenge us. We're way more powerful then they could ever hope to be." Gajeel says so everyone with his arms crossed.

"I compliment your excellent work Gajeel." A voice from the top of the gild said all heads turned towards the new voice and realized it is their master.

Gajeel just grins. "I didn't think we were hard enough on them so I decided to leave them a little some thing extra. A present that is sure to get those Fairy Tail losers Panties in a not." When Gajeel said that he heard a voice in the back of his head say five word the made him beyond confused. 'How dare you hurt her.'

"Very good my boy be sure to take extra care that no harm comes to that one if you please." Gajeel knew exactly who he was talking about some girl named Lucy Heartfilia. Apparently her father is paying the guild a very large about of money just to get this girl. However Gajeel didn't know the girl he crucified to the tree in the park was the same Lucy he was ordered not to hurt but he could care less.

It was then one last time Gajeel heard that voice in the back of his head.

'You are going to regret hurting her' The voice told him with a lot of anger and hate.

'And why she was just some Fairy Tail girl who was smoken hot' Gajeel responded to the voice getting annoyed of it.

'I will tell you in time if you don't figure it out. I just hope she forgives us.' When Gajeel's conches said that he wanted nothing more than to hit it, but realized he would just be hitting himself.

'I'm Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon slayer of Phantom Lord I don't need to get anyone's forgiveness so fuck off.' Then the voice he was talking to just disappeared. Now Gajeel was stuck wondering what made that girl so special he had to get into an argument with himself.

'Who care I do know this if I see her again I'm goanna show her what she gets for getting me pissed off.' He thought as he walked out of the hall and went to his house which was quite a long walk away.

**(Time Skip Magnolia Hospital)**

Lucy was right now resting she has casts all around her body and a cast on her right arm which has been broken. Everyone from Fairy Tail came to the hospital and paid their respects to Lucy before the went off to the Phantom Lord guild and show them that if they mess with one of them there will be hell to pay.

Right now Levy was siting next to Lucy reading to her from her favorite book. Lucy felt happy that everyone at Fairy Tail cares about unlike a certain someone in her family.

Levy just finished the last few words of the book she was reading and closed the book and looked at her best friend.

"Don't worry Lucy we will make sure those Phantoms regret messing with you." Levy says hugging her friend who hugged her back.

"Thanks Levy j-just be careful I don't want you or anyone to get hurt but know Fairy Tail that is unlikely." Lucy says looking at the blue haired girl.

Just then a nurse came up to Levy telling her that visiting hours were over. Levy gives Lucy one last hug and leaves the room leaving Lucy with the nurse.

"Well miss Heartfilia you are Lucky to be alive after all that pain you went through. We are going too keep you here just until all of your bones and bruises are gone then you may leave, but that won't be until tomorrow so you are going to have to spend another night here." The nurse says however the only response the nurse got was.

"Can you not say my last name I don't want anyone to know okay." Lucy says looking back at the nurse who was about to ask why but Lucy beat her to it. "Just don't say my last name. Please." The nurse the just nods her head and leaves the room. Lucy then closes her eyes and goes in to a deep sleep and starts to dream about a certain Iron Dragon slayer however it was not the dream she was expecting.

**(Dream)**

_Lucy was laying down on her bed looking at the ceiling while playing with her blond hair. Lucy then hears three loud bangs on her door rather then normal Knocks. She gets up and makes her way to the door._

_When she opens the door she sees the same red eyes that she saw just before she was knocked out. She then looks at the owner of those red eyes and is looking at a handsome man with metal piercings on his face. He also had long black spikey hair._

_Before Lucy could slam the door the nameless man pushed himself in and grabs her and... Hugs her. Lucy was beyond confused as she looked up at his face._

_Before She could question what he was doing two words left his mouth with a shaking sad voice. "I'm sorry." Then the man held her tighter and brought her face closer to his. He then grabbed her chin and lifts her blushing red face to his and looks deep in to her eyes and leans forward. Lucy felt the mans lips centimeter away from hers however everything comes to an end as she jolts awake._

**(End Of Dream)**

Lucy looks around her surroundings and sees she is still at the hospital but it is now super gloomy out.

"What a weird dream. I wonder what it means." Lucy then changes into her clean cloths that Erza brought over from her apartment and puts them on.

**(At Gajeels House)**

Gajeel jolts away at the dream he just had he was with the girl he beat up, apologized, and was about to kiss her. Gajeel looks down sees that his painfully hard and shooting up straight in to the air. Gajeel bits his lip to hold back a loud moan.

'I don't think I've ever been this hard before.' He thinks to himself as tries to ignore his hard on. Gajeel then changes into his cloths and slips his boots on before heading down to his guild and wait for the Fairy Tail clowns as he calls them to attack. It really isn't that hard to know that they will attack.

Well for him anyways everyone else at his guild is to hard headed to figure out they will attack them.

Gajeel reaches the guild and immediately jumps up on top of the support beams and waits for Fairy Tail to bust in. But in the mean time he lets his mind wonder on to why he had that dream, why he feels bad for her, and why he is even thinking about this. Then like a bolt of lightning he finally realizes the answer to all of his questions.

'She is my mate... FUCK!'


	3. Fight at Phantom Lord

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters.**

* * *

**(Hospital)**

Lucy was walking down the halls of Magnolia Hospital with a limp and a cast around her leg with a crutch on her side. Lucy walked up to administration desk at the front of the hospital and rings the bell on the counter.

"Yes how may I help you?" The nurse said with a smile as she turned in the swivel chair and looks at the blond headed girl.

"Yes um a nurse said I had to come sign some papers before I could leave." Lucy says with a light smile on her face, happy that she can finally leave.

"Yes, um what is you name." The nurse says opening a cabinet with all of the patients names.

"Lucy." She says hoping the nurse doesn't ask for her last name.

"Last name?"

"H-heartfilia." Lucy sighs because she had to say her last name. The nurse pulls out a file with her name on it and hands it to her. The nurse then tells her to just fill out all the standard forms and then she can leave. Lucy then sits down in the waiting area and starts filling out all of the information such as address, place of birth, any symptoms that should be notified.

Lucy finishes filling out all of the paper work and walks back up to the nurse behind the counter.

"I finished here you go." She says handing the paper work over to the nurse.

"Great here is your bill and you also have to come in next Friday for a check up have a nice day." Lucy then grabs the bill that the nurse was holding and looks at it with wide eyes.

'I have to pay 100,000 jewels!' Lucy though as she looked over her bill again. She then walks out of the hospital in to the rainy streets of Magnolia.

"I guess I will have to be late on my house payment again." Lucy says aloud to no one in particular but herself. As Lucy was walking she notices it starts to rain even harder. Then as she looks a head she notices a woman with blue hair, and a blue outfit walk towards her say 'drip drip' while also holding an umbrella.

"Drip drip drop Juvia is the rain woman it's always with me and what sort of woman are you." The woman says walking past Lucy. Lucy just looks at the woman with a confused look.

"I'm just the regular kind." Lucy asks the woman with a look of scared look. The woman turns to her and looks her with a blank expression which starts to creep her out.

"A pleasure meeting you I will be going now." Juvia says walking away while Lucy scream at her to take the rain with her. Then out of no where they both hear a noise which sounds like a man saying no no no.

Lucy looks the stone on the ground lift up of the ground and make a human like figure and soon the stone turns into human flesh and fabric.

"I bid you both bonjour ma mussel." The man with his arm sticking out with his hand bent down directing it in Lucy's direction.

Lucy looks at the man with a creped out look before shouting. "Great another weirdo." more as a statement rather then a question.

"Jou musint shy a way from thee task at hand mussel." The man says before zooming over to Juvia's left shoulder and grabbing his monicale and turning it back and forth. "My monicale whispers many things to me majory it tells me thee voman before us in the voman we une cible."

"It does so she is the one." Juvia says still looking at Lucy with a bland expression that still sends shivers down her spine.

"Cible that means target." Lucy looks at them both with a worried look on her face. Then the man Lucy was looking at starts to tell her his name and how he is part of the element four.

"I've heard of the element four. You're with Phantom!" Lucy say as she gets into a defensive stance even though it is hard with her cast on and a crutch at her side.

"Yes we have been sent to collect you and send you to the guild at once." Soil says as he bends his spine in weird directions. "My companion's name is Juvia who is also von of ze element four." He says as directs Lucy's attention to Juvia.

Lucy the drops her crutch and reaches for her keys and was about to summon aquarius because of the water but was stopped when she was concealed in a bubble of water made by the rain woman. Lucy then starts to bang on the bubble but can't break free no mater how hard she tried Lucy then starts to feel herself losing consciousness as she run out of air. Lucy's keys then slip from her hand as she is in the bubble of water unconscious.

"You shouldn't have wasted your energy my water lock spell can not be broken." Juvia says while waving her hand in the air which is keeping Lucy concealed in the bubble. Juvia then looks at her companion. "The target has been captured. Drip drip drop."

**(Back with Gajeel)**

'Fuck, fuck, FUCK.' Gajeel thought as softly banged his head on the wooden support beam. 'How could I have been so stupid.'

_**'Because you are.' **_The voice in the back of his head told him. Gajeel then realizes the voice that had been speaking to him was his dragon side.

'You could have fucking told me it was my mate then I wouldn't have hurt her now she could be dead because of what I did and If she survived she must be in serious fucking pain. I don't even know her name.' Gajeel yelled at the voice in his head then starts to bang his head harder on the wooden beam.

**_'If she is alive she might be at Magnolia Hospital._' **The voice told him with a worried voice. Gajeel just nods his head and was about to get up and leave before the guild doors burst open. There stood Natsu with a furious look on his face as he looks at all the mages of Phantom Lord wanting to make sure each and everyone can feel the pain Lucy went through. Gajeel then looks and sees that everyone else from Fairy Tail was there. Well except for his mate thinking back to when he saw the guild mark on her hand.

'I guess my mate will have to wait.' Gajeel thought as he looks at the guild with an sinister grin. Soon everyone was fighting Natsu was burning any and everyone the wore a guild mark of Phantom Lord. Happy was slapping everyone with two large fish and shoving sea food into peoples mouths. Erza was slicing her way through the crowd and nocking people out while dodging the on coming magic.

Gray had a look of pure rage written on his face and started to freeze people who came in his line of sight. Then Master Makarov changed into his giant for and started crushing people under his hand and demanding where their master was.

"Where is he where is Gajeel." Erza says wanting to hurt the dragon slayer that hurt her best friend and companion. Gajeel just grinned at the armor changing mage as she started to attack more of the Phantom Lord members. Gajeel then looks to see their master walk up the steps into his masters quarter and blasting open the door.

"Come on out Gajeel face me like a man." Elfman yells out as he punches four guys and sending them across the guild and slamming into the wall.

Gajeel the laughs aloud at the mans stupidity which gains the attention of everyone in Fairy Tail. Gajeel then jumps down off of the wooden support and lands on top of the sign that said the gilds name and breaking it in half.

"It's him the Iron Dragon Slayer Black Steel Gajeel." Erza says looking at the man who attacked Lucy. Gajeel shoots out his iron fist and starts knock out some members of Fairy Tail as well as his own.

"Wow he just knocked out some of his team." Gray says looking at the damage Gajeel just created. Gajeel then jumps down off of the sign and in front of everyone.

"Hahaha show me what you got." Gajeel says as his arm goes back to normal. "Unless you scum are to scared to face a great Iron Dragon Slayer." Once those words left his mouth Elfman lost all control and ran towards Gajeels and blocks his attack.

"Your Elfman right." He says laughing a little. Gajeel then changes his foot into an iron pull and shoots it at Elfman who caught it with ease. "Ah not bad big guy."

"Well that's because I'm real man." Elfman says glaring at his new target. Gajeel then shoots iron polls from his leg and starts hitting his team mates.

"You attack you own team." Elfman say not really using proper English.

"Ya because I know it would distract ya." Gajeel then shoot an Iron poll from his arm and sends Elfman flying through the air. As Elfman was flying through the air Natsu jumps onto his chest and launches himself at Gajeel with his right fist covered in flames.

Gajeel then goes flying into the counter and grunts in the pain as he get right back up as if nothing happened.

"And I'm Natsu Fairy Tails dragon slayer." He says looking at the dragon slayer before him with a fire burning in his eyes.

Gajeel smiles at the competition and runs forward while yelling. "Iron dragon club." Then his arm changes and iron poll and sends it straight at Natsu who slides back while holding on to it. Erza looks and notices what happened and yells Natsu's name making sure he is okay.

"You destroyed our guild hall and attacked our friend Lucy." Natsu says as he starts to burn the iron he is holding on to. Gajeel then quickly thinks about what Natsu said.

'So that is my mates name Lucy... Wait this isn't the Lucy our boss is after. Right?' Gajeel thought as he retracted his Iron leg and got into a long fight with the other dragon slayer.

**(With Master Makarov)**

Makarov was furious as he walks into the head guild masters quarters. He looks around for his target and notices him standing their with a smile plastered on his face with his eyes covered by his hat.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Was Jose's only response as he looks at the other guild master who was surrounded by a tornado of light and electricity.

"WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING FAIRY TAIL TELL ME!" Makarov yells as rock started to rip out of the ground and were sent flying everywhere.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while Makarov. Six years ago at a guild masters conference I remember that day I was a complete mess."

Makarov the lifts his fist up into the air and transforms in into that of a giants and sends it directly towards Jose. While his fist hit Jose there was so much debris flying through the air Makarov couldn't see Jose.

"I didn't come here for small talk. I came here for answers." Makarov said while glaring at where he punched Jose and he retracted his fist and turned to normal. When the debris cleared Jose was still standing there like as if Makarov never punched him which he noticed he didn't when Jose's projection flickered.

"Projection you coward I should have known you would flee with your tail between your legs." He says as he shook with rage.

"I'm simply trying to avoid a fight between two of the wizard saints. And in low of that mess I prefer a sensible victory with out all the commotion."

Makarov glared at Jose before yelling. "Why are you hiding come and face me like a man." However once those words left his mouth another projection appeared on the ground and not any projection it was Lucy who was lying on the ground unconscious with her hands cuffed behind her back. Makarov gasped as he looked at his child who has already been through so much pain and suffering.

"Lucy but why."

"Why you ask. You mean she is a member of your guild and you don't know. I'm surprised miss Lucy Hearfilia never told you the truth." Jose says as he was about the cast a spell on Lucy.

"NO don't." Makarov yells not wanting Jose to hurt her anymore. However Makarov felt a presents behind him when he looked over it was to late for him react. The wizard who was behind Makarov started cry saying it was so sad and drained Makarov of all his energy and sent him flying outside where Natsu and Gajeel were still fighting. Natsu and everyone stopped fighting and ran straight to their master. Gajeel then jumped back up to the wooden support beams and shot to spikes out of the bottom of his boots and landed on the wooded support hanging upside down.

"Guess the funs over and now I can get my mate." Gajeel then looks at Aria who was also standing on a support beam.

"Aria this Lucy girl what the fuck does she look like I only hear talk about her?" Gajeel asks wanting to be sure it is the same girl (his mate) he attacked. Gajeel felt his heart pick up speed and felt himself silently praying that it wasn't the Lucy the had to go over, because knowing his master if his prisoners don't cooperate they might end up with broken limbs.

Gajeel felt a deep growl come from his throat at the thought of his mate in any more pain. Even now he still doesn't forgive himself for hurting her and he never will but someone else causing her more pain made his eyes turn a darker shade of red.

"She has beautiful blond hair that reaches her shoulder, a large pair of breast, and she had really creamy smooth looking legs... What I have said is UNFORGIVABLE." Aria yells as he starts crying again. However Gajeel then compared his mate what Aria just said and was certain it was his mate.

"Where is she." He said looking at Aria wanting a answer now.

"The master said not to tell anyo-" However Aria never finished his sentence because Gajeel slammed him into a support beam and changed his arm into a saw and put it up close to his neck.

Aria could see Gajeel's red eyes through the white cloth covering his eyes. "I won't ask again where is she." Gajeel said in a deep dark voice that not even he knew he had.

"S-she is at a Head Quarter just north of here." Aria said with fear laced in his voice. Gajeel removed the saw from his neck and jumped down from where he was at and ran outside. He saw Fairy Tail retreating not far ahead, but he could care less right now he had to go get his mate back and show just who she belongs to. Unknown to Gajeel his hear started beating faster and if hearts could talk here is what it would have said.

'I'm so sorry please I hope you can forgive me.'

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked this chapter took me awhile to write. Oh also just to let everyone know this is going to be kind of a slowmance between Gajeel and Lucy.**

**Well see you in the next chapter.**


	4. The Jump

**As you all know I don't own Fairy Tail and please enjoy the story.**

**Also I just wanted you all know there is also going to be side romance between character between charaters  
Such as Gray and Juvia.**

* * *

**(Phantom Lord Dungeons)**

Lucy woke up with a gasp as she opened hazy eyes and tries to make out her location. As soon as the haze fades she looks to see her wrists chained together, bugs crawling around, and stone covered with moss and cracks. She then takes note of the door which slams open.

There was standing Jose with the same evil grin plastered on to his face, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Who are you, why did you kidnap me, and where am I at." Lucy yells at the man who's name she did not know.

"Ah settle down now my dear, I will answer all of your question so long as you cooperate. You see my name is Jose Master of Phantom Lor-" Jose never got to finish his sentence because Lucy then started yelling at him.

"You're the guy who attacked our guil-" Lucy also never got to finish her sentence because Jose pulled his hand back and slapped her across the face which sent her flying across the room and landing straight into the fall.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT ME YOU SENSELESS WHORE." Jose yells while walking up to her. Lucy looked up and cowered in fear with tears threating to escape her eyes. "Now, now miss Heartfilia no need to get all emotional now as I was saying. I am Jose Master of Phantom Lord and the most powerful mage in all of Fiora."

Lucy just glares at Jose. "If you are so powerful why did you sent someone else to get me." Jose was about to slap her a again but got an even greater idea. He looks down at her leg which as sticking off to the side. He then lifts his leg up and slams down on it breaking it and causing fractures to run all along the bone.

Lucy bites crunches her teeth and holds back a scream which is bursting to breakout of the throat.

Jose looks back at Lucy's face and notices she was not crying because and one would at lease have tears of pain sliding down their face, even Erza or Gajeel.

"Is that all you got. Ha you can only fight when someone is held in bondage is that it?" Lucy says smiling at the enraged Jose.

Jose the realizes he will deal with her after his talk. "Now you see I'm going to get right to the point we were hired to come after you by your father it seems that wants you home."

Lucy's eyes go wide she then grabs her broken leg (Left leg) and pulls it close to her. "Tell my father he can go to hell I would rather die then go back to him." She says. Lucy then looks down and notices a centipede and she smiles. As Jose covered his face with his hand and growled she grabbed the centipede and puts it on his foot.

Jose looks down and notices the centipede and screams at the top of his lungs like a little girl.

Lucy smile before sarcastically saying. "Ya you sure are the most powerful wizard of all time." Jose then decides he has had enough and starts to show her not to get on his bad side and starts beating into her and throwing her across the room. Then occasionally torturing her with dark magic. With one final punch Lucy lands just beside the windowless wall. She looks out and sees they are at least 17 stories high.

"You see there in no escape now why don't you just agree to come back to your father and this can be as painless as possible." Lucy limps up with her good leg and looks at him with as much hate she has for her father. However both Jose and Lucy hear a slam behind them and notice the presence of a certain Iron Dragon slayer who was glaring.

Jose smiles at his most trusted 'child as Makarov calls them' or as he sees them 'puppets'. Gajeel looks at Lucy and sees all of the damage Jose had done to her he was also surprised the he did no see tears running down her face and lets face it if it was him he would at least had a single tear of pain slide down his face but just a small one.

Lucy notices the Gajeel is glaring right at her or so she thought. She then takes a deep breath before falling backwards out of the window. As she was falling Lucy could have sworn she heard someone above yell no, but not just any no it was one that sounded like that of fear or terror.

**(With Gajeel before hand)**

Gajeel was running with all of his might and power towards where his mate was being held captive.

'I swear if Jose lays a single hand on her I will personally kill him myself and I will make sure my mate watches the lights leave his eyes.' Gajeel thought as looked ahead and saw the tower in sight. When he finally reached the base of the tower he could hear the sound of some thing snap with his intense dragon hearing. Then the smell of blood hit his nose. Gajeel the realizes it is Lucy's because he remembers her blood last time when he crucified her to the tree at Magnolia south gate park.

Gajeel shakes his head from the horrible memory and looks back to the large iron doors. He lifts his fists up and using his iron club slams the door open. Gajeel runs in and sees that there in no one here.

As Gajeel is running up the stair case to where Lucy is being held his starts to think back to how he can get Lucy to forgive him.

'Uh my mate better not be some annoying bitch because I can't believe she's making be go all soft.' Gajeel thought as he finally reaches the Iron door to Lucy's cell. He slams the door open and looks around to see two people. His mate Lucy who looked horrible because of all of the blood coming from her and her little limp.

Two bits of emotion were running through Gajeel at the moment worry for Lucy and rage for Jose. Also no Gajeel does not feel scared he is never scared or so he told himself time after time. Before Gajeel could step into the room Lucy jumped out the window.

"NO" Gajeel yells.

Gajeel felt sick to his stomach as he sprints towards the window ledge and saw her falling before he could jump out to save her however he notice something in the distance. He then looks closer to realize in was the fire dragonslayer Natsu run towards Lucy who he caught as he looked closer at them again he notice her breasts where in his face which sent him in to a jealous rage.

'The dragonslayer is going to regret ever touching. It was suppose to be me that saved her. Me that got her thanks, and me that got big warm tender breast in my face.' Gajeel thought looking at them as they got back up. Gajeel then notices that Lucy however was crying and holding on to Natsu.

Gajeel wanted to do nothing more then jump down there and punch Natsu and take his mate into his arms and tell her how everything was going to alright. However he holds back from that because he wants to make sure that the next time she sees him she in not broken down because if she probably were to see him she would coward away in fear which would more than likely break his heart.

Gajeel then makes a promise to his mate as Natsu picks up Lucy bridal style much to his dismay. Gajeel then looks back at Jose who was bent down holding hit groin.

He smiled at his so called master. 'Did you hit him in the nuts as she launched herself out the window.' Jose got back up and walked towards the window still holing his groin which gave him a funny walk. He sees Natsu holding Lucy and running away.

"This means war." Jose say with a wicked smile on his face. Gajeel wanted nothing more than to grab Jose's head and rip it off of his body but if this does go through then he will be able to 'save' his mate and get her forgiveness.

'I swear I will not stop chasing you miss Lucy Hearfilia until you are mine.' Gajeel thought.

* * *

**So what did you all think about this chapter. In all honesty I didn't enjoy how this turned out I don't know why but still.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed and if you see a misspelling please just ignore it.**


	5. Vision

**I Don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Also if you see any mistakes just ignore it.**

* * *

**(Fairy Tail)**

"Okay." Natsu started as he looked at the blond headed girl. "So your full name is Lucy Heartfilia, you are filthy rich and you ran away from home?"

"Ya that is pretty much it." Lucy said as she looks down ashamed.

"So why did you run away." Gray says looking at one of his best friends/teammate.

Lucy looks back up at Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Elfman and sighs. "I ran away because my father never cared about me... Well I take that back you see his was nice to me but after my mother died he got so depressed he decided to make work his main motive and soon he didn't even realize he had a daughter."

Lucy then noted her team mates faced she could tell that some of them were sad and some of them were furious. Natsu then starts yelling. "If I had a kid and my mate died I would give them all of my attention and time."

"Wait so why did your father hire Phantom Lord to come after you?" Erza says closing her eyes and putting her index finger and thumb up to her nose.

"I don't know. Knowing my father he wants me back so I can marry some fat tub of lard and make him even richer." Lucy says crossing her arms and turning her head away from them.

Gray then sits down next to Lucy and starts comforting her. "Don't worry Lucy Fairy Tail has got your back if one person messes with one of us then they have to deal with all of us."

"Thanks Gray that... that makes me feel a lot better really." Lucy says looking at the ice mage who starts to strip out of no where.

"PUT SOME CLOTHS ON ICE PRINCESS." Natsu yells as he looks at Gray who just notices he is only in his black boxers. Lucy smiles and looks away thinking back to what has happened to day.

**#With Gajeel#**

Gajeel felt his body course with rage as he looks at Jose who was still holding his balls from Lucy famous kick.

'FUCKING fire dragon slayer I was suppose to save her, she is suppose to love me not you.' Gajeel thought as he walks up to Jose who is now getting up. Jose the looks at Gajeel with rage as well wondering why he didn't go after the girl.

"YOU stupid dragon slayer why didn't you go after that ungrateful little whoar." How ever Jose then looks closer a Gajeel's face and realizes he got madder at him when he called her a whoar.

"Oh don't tell me that you have fallen for miss Heartfilia." Jose smiles sadistically as Gajeel starts protesting that love is for the weak. "Well now I can't have my most important warrior fall for some one lets change that." Jose then quickly grabs Gajeel's arm and burns a mind control rune on his arm.

"What the fuck is this." Gajeel says taking his arm back and looks at the glowing rune.

"SILENCE." Jose yells at the iron dragon slayer who's mouth sealed shut at his command.

"Now listen closely I don't need you falling in love with that girl so when you see her I want you to hurt her as much as possible but don't kill her." Jose says with a wicked smile. Gajeel was about to punch Jose with his iron club but his body shook as the rune on his arm started to glow.

"Oh and also don't tell your 'mate' about this or anyone for that matter." Jose commands as he looks back at a furious Gajeel. "Don't worry after tomorrow your mate will want nothing to do with you and you can go back to your 'normal life'."

Gajeel felt his body run cold even cold then when metalicana left him.

**#Back with Lucy#**

Lucy was in her apartment trying to rest up but she felt off remembering back to when she jumped from the tower. After Jose and violently beaten her. Lucy looks down at her casts to see some blood soaking through them but not a lot.

One thing though was on Lucy's mind 'why did Gajeel yell no when I fell was it because he was suppose to watch over me for Jose and now he is in trouble or does he... No that's not possible besides you wouldn't hurt the ones you love.'

As Lucy though this she could have sworn she heard a whimper in the back of her head. Lucy shakes her head and closes her eyes trying to forget about what at the tower.

Just before sleep came over Lucy she heard the voice of the iron dragon slayer say something she would have never heard. 'I'm so sorry I don't deserve you but I love you too much to let anyone else have you.'

**#With Gajeel#**

One of the perks of being a dragon slayer is when you find your mate you are able to speak to them telepathically but only from a distance. Right now Gajeel was just below Lucy's window looking in on her as she stairs at the ceiling. Gajeel looked over her body and saw she was covered in casts. He could also smell her blood which made him sick to his stomach not because it had a bad smell but because he wasn't able to protect his mate.

As Gajeel was looking at her even more he hears her voice in his head. 'Why did Gajeel yell no when I fell was it because he was suppose to watch over me for Jose and now he is in trouble or does he... No that's not possible besides you wouldn't hurt the ones you love.'

After hearing that comment Gajeel couldn't whimper that came from him. He hated himself he didn't even deserve to have such a beautiful, caring and forgiving mate. No such beauty shouldn't be tainted by a monster.

Gajeel then looks back in and sees her drifting off to sleep but before she is consumed by her dreams Gajeel says something trough their bond.

'I'm so sorry I don't deserve you but I love you too much to let anyone else have you.' Gajeel thought know that she got his message. Gajeel then waits a few minutes to make sure she is asleep before opening her window and jumping in. Gajeel takes a look around and sees that her apartment is not big but it was some what spacious unlike his place which was enormous but not a lot of space.

Gajeel then looks at the wall to see a single part of it an ugly pink with white wall paper surrounding it.

'I see why she covered it up.' Gajeel thought as he walks up closely to Lucy being careful not to wake her. As Gajeel got closer to her he felt the rune Jose put on him start to burn wanting him to hurt her. However Gajeel use all his strength not to do what the rune is wanting him to do. Gajeel sits on the bed while looking over her face noticing the smile.

Gajeel felt a smile form on his face as he looks at her before lifting a hand up to cup her face. As soon as his hand touched her face Gajeel felt like his body was on fire wanting nothing more then to take his mate with a fiery passion. Lucy unknowingly sinks her face into his hand wanting to feel his touch.

Gajeel slowly leans down to her face. Gajeel felt himself slowly loosing control with her smell of strawberries and vanilla. Gajeel then slowly leans his face closer to her and presses his lips to hers.

Lucy again responded unknowingly kissing him back which caused Gajeel to growl in pleasure. As Gajeel was kissing his mate his hand landed on top of her stomach an a thought came to Gajeel's mind.

'I wonder what our child would look like.' Unknown to everyone Gajeel actually loves kids because of how sweet and innocent they are and because he didn't want any kid to have to grow up like him, but the one thing Gajeel really wanted was kids he didn't care how many but wanted them and with Lucy to be the mother.

A smile planted its self on Gajeel's face as he pulls away from Lucy's lips and runs his hand over her stomach.

As he was rubbing her stomach and cupping Lucy's face images of Lucy and him started to flood his mind. The were both at some sort of water park sitting down holding each other with smiles on their faces. Before two little kids came up to them one was a boy who had long spikey hair like Gajeel's and had his eyes as well. The boy looked about 4 years old.

Next was a little girl who had Lucy's golden hair and the same blue eye's as Lucy's with a smile on her face as Lucy picked up the girl who was about 4 years old as well and started telling her about the fish she was pointing at. Then the boy sat down next to Gajeel asking him how he met... mommy.

Gajeel then pulls away from Lucy and instantly the wonderful vision was gone. Gajeel then runs out the window and closes it before running home and going too bed hopping to have that vision of Lucy and him with their kids. However how hard he tried the vision wouldn't come back which caused his heart to unknowingly to sink in disappointment.

However unbeknown to Gajeel, Lucy had had the same vision while silent tears slid down her sleeping face.

* * *

**So what do you all think sad.**

**I'm also really and I mean really am sorry I couldn't up date because of school and also I had a bit of writers block.**

**Just so everyone know right now I will try to update when I can but I hope it won't take as long to update like it did this time.**


	6. Surprise Surprise

**I don't own Fairy Tail or any of their characters.**

* * *

**(Lucy's Apartment)**

Lucy woke up with a jolt as her dream came to an end. She sighs and thinks about what that dream could mean of all of the people in Fiora she just had a dream about Black Steel Gajeel and her having kids.

"I'm loosing my mind." Lucy says closing her eyes and putting her and atop her head.

Lucy the went through out her morning routines taking a shower, brushing teeth, changing casts, and trying to find and outfit that isn't ruined because of her missions.

As Lucy finishes putting on her outfit which looked like a boarding school outfit she walks to the destroyed guild hall. As Lucy got to the front of the guild the ground shakes causing her to fall on her butt. When she looks back up she cannot believe what she sees. It is was a gigantic tower walking on water with giant claws holding it up.

Just as Lucy got up the rest of the Guild came out to see what the commotion was about. However when the saw it they all had wide eyes.

'This isn't going to end well.' Lucy thought as she was dragged into the guild hall by Mira.

**(Time skip)**

"What do you mean I can't go out there." Lucy almost yells at the take over mage who had a sad expression written on her face.

"No Lucy we need you here where it is safe." However when Lucy here's this she can't help but feel disappointed. Not at Mira, not Fairy Tail, but herself.

"So what you're saying is I can't defend myself because I'm too weak?" Lucy says looking down at the ground. Mira then tries to explain to Lucy that wasn't it, but Lucy stopped her.

"It's okay Mira you can't try and hide the truth. I know I'm weak and I know you and everyone else is going to try to say otherwise but that is the truth." Lucy then looks back down at the ground wanting to cry because this was all of her fault and now everyone was risking their lives to protect her and to protect their guild.

"Lucy don't you ever say that. You are a strong mage in my opinion and don't let yourself get upset because something went wrong." Mira says being her motherly self.

"See right there what you said." Lucy states pointing at Mira in an accusingly manor. "You said your opinion. Your Mira you are the nicest and most friendly person I know, you think everyone is strong in their own ways but Mira please just don't try an make me feel better because you say I'm a grate mage." Lucy then drops the subject and brings her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her chest.

As time progressed Lucy was moved to a storage warehouse in Magnolia. As Lucy was listening to the raging fight outside the wooden doors blast open and their stood members of Phantom Lord including Gajeel hanging upside down on a beam.

Lucy stared at Gajeel and got lost in his red eyes but quickly came back to reality when when his arm turned into a metal club and hit her in the stomach and made her slam into the wall. Lucy quickly got up and was about to call Aquarius however when she reached down to her waist she noticed her key ring wasn't there when she looked back up she saw Gajeel holding her keys with a grin.

" Looking for these." Lucy then grabbed her whip and hit it across his face leaving a small gash. Handel put his hand on his face and drop her keys. Gajeel then looked at Lucy with wide eyes. The other members of phantom lord gasped with shock at what the celestial mage did.

" She's so dead." One of the members said. Gajeel then glared at Lucy however before he could hit her she took her whip again and slashed him across the face again leaving another wound going from his forehead to his cheek.

"Bad idea bunny girl." Gajeel says as he turned his arm into a metal club and hit her in the smomach.

(Gajeel)

I had to give my mate credit she has guts because no one would ever hit me across the face with a whip no less. In fact I deserve it for what I did to her and I would keep letting her but if I couldn't because of Jose's fuck rune.

When I hit her across the room a second time I felt my body shake with rage not at her but at myself for hurting her however the damn rune made me take that rage out on her.

'i'm so fuck sorry I don't deserve you.' I thought as I kept hitting her. As I was hitting her I felt a snap I immediately knew I broke one of her ribs. I was shocked the she didn't cry out in pain instead she just grunted while holding her side.

(No pov)

Gajeel then had his dragon instincts take over as he picked her up and held her close to his chest shaking violently. The other members of Phantom lord did not see this however because the were to busy fighting the other mage who just lost seconds later.

"Lets go now." Gajeel says as he carries a now unconscious Lucy in his arm. Gajeel walks out of the door they blew open and jumps on top of the roof.

Just as Gajeel was about to run off to the castle another mage blocks his way and this mage is wearing a green jacket and has orange hair.

"Put her down!"

* * *

**Okay I know this wasn't a long chapter but I will try to make the next one longer.**

** Also sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with school. Feel free to like and leave a comment just no flames please.**

**Also I have been thinking off adding an OC to the story who will be paired with another character. So if you all could give me some names and who the OC should be paired with send me a private message or in the comments. Also credit will be given to who ever wins.**


End file.
